Bayhou
Bayhou (白猴) is a character in the third installment of the Battle Arena Toshinden video game series. He made his first and only appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden 3, as an initially playable character. Along with his counterpart Cuiling, he takes over Fo Fai's role as the claw wielder, and utilizes most of his signature attacks. Story Bayhou is a humanoid ape who lives in the secluded mountains of China. Little is known about this creature and the few people who have encountered Bayhou and lived to tell the tale say that his mindset is split into two halves: one being calm and peaceful while the other being wild and ferocious. The people who live near the secluded mountains say that Bayhou is the reincarnation of a Chinese monkey god and that the only thing he seeks is total seclusion. Those who are foolish enough to enter into Bayhou's territory are never seen again and that their remains are often found a few days later. This fact didn't faze Fo Fai: a Chinese assassin who had sought Bayhou out for his own personal reasons. Fo had went into Bayhou's territory without any hesitation or second thought and upon discovering Bayhou with his own sight, asked him if he had wanted to play with his "shiny metal gloves". When Bayhou had nodded in agreement, Fo had taken off his iron claws and gave them to Bayhou upon sight. Upon training and teaching Bayhou some of his best fighting moves, Fo had soon turned his back away from Bayhou and looked at the blue skies peacefully, knowing full well that his time on Earth was drawing to an end. As Bayhou saw that Fo's back was turned on him, the animalistic nature and lust for blood had blinded Bayhou's thoughs in an instant and without any warning, Bayhou had quickly rushed straight towards Fo's current standing position and threw a devastating slash against Fo's upper back. As Fo screamed in agonizing pain, his blood had soon splattered across the ground and upon Bayhou himself. Upon seeing and realizing that Fo had fallen straight to the ground and crashed upon it through his chest and stomach while having to die instantly from the premeditated attack, Bayhou had wasted no time in decapitating Fo's head so that he could keep it as a "trophy", hanging it on his back through the use of Fo's cap. After killing Fo, Bayhou's lust for blood had skyrocketed to higher levels and that he had sought more victims upon sight so that he could slash them to pieces through the use of the now deceased Fo's iron claws. After killing a few low-rank assassins of the Soshiki (of which they had came after him in his secluded home for unknown reasons), Bayhou would find himself being drawn to the third Toshindaibukai in the hopes of finding more victims for his uncontrollable bloodlust, but his violent rampage would unexpectedly be stopped by a young Hong Kong Chinese girl named Cuiling, who had killed Bayhou in a complete state of pure rage and anger after learning and realizing that he was the one responsible for Fo's death (ironically, it was Fo himself who had trained and taught Cuiling a couple of his own signature moves and techniques from within the past). ''Battle Arena Toshinden 3'' Ending Why was Bayhou targeted by the Organization? He had lived simply by his instincts, and now he was suddenly attacked by ruthless enemies. One day he was visited by a kindly old man who gave him a pair of shiny gloves to play with. The man taught him how to dance and play with the gloves. Bayhou enjoyed the eager playmates that came with their metal sticks to have fun with him. He now waits in eager anticipation for anyone to come and challenge him to dangerous games once again... Trivia * Bayhou is a mis-romanized form of "bai-hou" / 白猴 which means "white monkey" in Chinese. The Japanese pronunciation is correct, however. * Fo Fai appears as an unlockable costume for Bayhou; all the alternate costumes/color palettes in the game can be done unlocked by beating the game on Impossible as Naru Amoh. Gallery bayhou.jpg bayhou2.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Characters